Differences
by BethNoz16
Summary: Sometimes the strangest things can bring us closer together. A collection of drabbles based on Valmont and my OC Harleen Black. Please review.
1. Wangersh

"I jusht feel like no one appreciatesh what I do, y'know?" The man with the long, ash-blonde hair nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. On some level, he was aware that the girl shouldn't be drinking. They were in Las Vegas and she was...well he wasn't how old she was, but he was sure that she wasn't 21 yet. "I get ya. No one undershtandsh." he slurred. She blinked and flashed him a lopsided grin.

"I like you." She said a little too loudly, earning them a glare from the bartender. The man smirked and then looked around the room, searching.

"Agent Black, it would appear that our reshpective friendsh have abandoned ush." She scanned the room confirming the man's suspicions when she said "Thoshe waaaangersh!"

"Wangersh?"

"Wangersh." She nodded before getting off of her barstool, with quite a lot of difficulty. The man began to join her when he noticed that she was leaning heavily to the left. He reached out and pulled her closer before she could fall over. Her cheeks flushed a dark pink as he slipped an arm around her waist. He chose to ignore it. "Now," He grinned brightly down at her. "Let'sh go find thoshe wangersh."


	2. Rings

**A/N: Second one! I forgot to put this in the first one, but Jackie Chan Adventures and anything associated with it does not belong to me. It belongs to Sony Pictures (I think). This story and Harleen Black do belong to me though. **

Valmont watched as his enemy-turned-lover bustled around the miniscule kitchen, preparing their dinner.

"Looks lovely." His voice made her jump and slam the pot she was holding down on to the sideboard.

"Gosh, you scared me!" she exclaimed, allowing him to press a kiss on her forehead. "You had me worried. You're very late." He put his hand to the collar of his shirt and pulled something out. A necklace appeared. At the bottom of the chain were two matching silver rings. He removed one of them, the smaller, and placed it on her finger. She stared at the ring, then at him and smiled, before turning back to the stove. "It's about time." She said, dumping some garrotted carrots in to a pot. "Although it would have been nice if you'd gotten me an engagement ring before our second wedding anniversary."

**A/N: So what did you think? They're only drabbles so don't expect anything magnificent, but if you have any ideas for me, please let me know. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Crime

He was the feared crime-lord. She was the special agent meant to arrest him. He went on crime sprees. She ended them. He committed murder. She comforted the families. He committed armed robbery. She tracked down the stolen money and goods. However, they committed the biggest crime of all together. They fell in love.

**A/N: Jackie Chan Adventures still does not belong to me. Harleen and this story still do. **

**Next up: Murder **


	4. Murder

The gunshot echoed around the room. Her eyes fluttered closed one last time. He watched as she fell to the ground, still clutching at the hole in her side where her life's blood trickled thickly from. The man holding the gun turned and faced him. "I told you I'd shoot." And then he heard the second shot, felt the terrible pain, then nothing.

**A/N: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. Yay for a darker theme! They aren't all like this, but I couldn't think of anything else to do for this prompt. (Actually I could, but I used it for a later prompt instead.) Next up-Chemistry. **


	5. Chemistry

The young woman looked up from her work. "Excuse me sir?" She questioned quietly, not wanting to disturb the man at the front of the classroom.

"Yes?" He peered over the top of his glasses at her.

"Could you please explain the limestone cycle to me again?"

"Of course," he paused. "You don't mind waiting behind after class do you, Miss Black?" The girl's face turned crimson and a smirk climbed on to her face.

"Of course not, Mr Valmont." Her teacher returned her smirk and continued to mark the books as he previously had been doing. The chemistry was just too strong.

**A/N: JCA doesn't belong to me (unfortunately). AU time! I wasn't sure what to do for this, so this weirdness was the result. Next up: Time **


End file.
